


The Honest Fan

by popstar90



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, BC in dapper suit, BC in glasses, Chris Pine Nuts, Cumberbitches - Freeform, Dating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fandom, Graham Norton Show - Freeform, Humour, I don't know how to tag this, Romance, haha - Freeform, need i say more, yes there might be some sexual scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popstar90/pseuds/popstar90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict is startled (just a bit) when one beautiful girl claims she is not his fan. Nor does she fancy him. And in front of other people. A lot of people. And on public television. So he has his vanity crushed into pieces and handed over to him. Will he let her get away with this easily? Or will this lead to something exciting? </p><p>---------------------- </p><p>Fun fact: I suck at summaries. </p><p>---------------------- </p><p>Do give it a read though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not my fan?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head while watching BC's interview :)

Oh Lord, he is gonna do it. He's going to ask me the question now. THE question.. 

"So Benedict, what are your fans called?" 

How I dreaded this moment. Why does he have to ask me about it? Why does anyone have to ask me about it? Why on earth do my fans call themselves THAT? I tried acting coy and shy. 

"Um, um cumberbitches.." 

And the audience roared with claps and cheering. Seriously? 

And then cut to when he asks Chris about his fans' name. 

"Chris Pine Nuts.." 

Haha, that's funny. Just funny. Not derogatory and submissive like mine. 

And then Graham starts going around in the audience asking them whether they were 'cumberbitches' or 'pine nuts'. Oh, the joy. 

One such 'cumberbitch' was a small german woman who looked Asian. I went up to her and gave her a hug and a small peck on the cheeks. Yeah, I felt bad about her calling herself that. But she is a fan and I respect and love my fans. 

As I returned I saw this other woman. She looked Asian too. But she was tall. Really tall. Just some inches shorter than me. She was wearing a white top over skinny black jeans and shiny black tight boots upto her calves and had an equally shiny black leather jacket over her petite body. She had shiny black hair like a dark night. Its was tied up into a messy pony with strands falling on to her face freely. She didn't have much make up on (I liked my women that way) but had put on some crazily sexy black eye-liner. Maybe black was her favourite color. But damn, she looked gorgeous. 

I kept staring at her and quickly studied her while going back to the couch. She was young. Not too young though. In her late twenties perhaps. She was busy chatting with the blonde woman seated next to her. Her friend maybe. While her friend gaped at me in awe, she was busy looking at the other people in the audience and admiring the craft work of the people who made the set. Basically, she had her eyes everywhere, except on me. 

I shook my head slightly to bring back my attention towards the steps I was going down on. Also, I double checked myself whether I was drooling. Thankfully, no. 

Graham continued addressing other fans while I sat there stealing glances at her to check whether she was looking at me. No such luck. Maybe she was a 'pine nut'. But she didn't bother looking at Chris either. What's wrong with you, woman? 

And finally. Graham approached the woman who was the reason for my curiosity. 

"Ah, the lovely Asian lady over here. What's your name, ma'am?" Oh yes, lovely she is. 

She smiled confidently and got up from her seat. The friend beside her looked as if she was going to pass out any moment soon. 

"I'm Aarti." she said still smiling confidently and showing off her perfect pearly whites. 

"Ha, what a lovely name! Where are you from?" 

"I'm an Indian living in London currently." Wow, an Indian! But she had an American accent. 

"Oh that's very nice. So, a cumberbitch or a pine nut?" There he goes again. I hope she's mine. Uh, I mean, she's a fan of mine. 

She chuckled lightly before saying, "Um, I have to say, neither! I'm just here to give my friend some company.." She pointed at the big-eyed, flushed from top to bottom, blonde woman seated next to her. 

"Haha Christ, that's some guts! So you're saying you like neither of them? And you don't want a hug from any of them?" 

"Um, I would love a hug from you!" she laughed before getting an 'aww' and a hug from Graham. She was so tall that he literally had to hug her on his tip-toes. 

Ah, so that explains why she isn't interested in fan-girling or at the least, looking at me. Pity. Such a beautiful woman and she doesn't fancy me. Your luck is really in shambles, Ben. 

Well so what if she doesn't want a hug from me. I want a hug from her! 

"This brave woman will get a hug from me whether she likes it or not!" I said while getting and going up towards her in the audience space. 

Everyone including Graham and Chris started cheering and laughing and saying 'oh my god'. 

But she. Her smile didn't falter even a bit. Nor did it grow wider. She just stood there smiling with her arms wide open to hug me and maybe to get over with it quickly. 

I thanked her (no idea why) and hugged her tightly but quickly. Christ, she smelled like wild berries and coffee and everything sexy. Or maybe just Calvin Klein. 

The moment I pulled back, Chris literally jumped from the seat announcing he wanted to give the pretty lady a hug too. Hah. Bet even he couldn't resist her confidence and charm. But I gave him a unnoticeable glare to mark her as my territory. This woman was mine. I was going to make her just mine. If she let me to, that is. 

I checked her face again for an expression change. She gave Chris a hug too without much excitement. Phew. 

We all went down and sat back on the couch while she sat on her seat trying to control her hyper-ventilating friend. I stared at her again trying to get some kind of a response from her. She gave me one glance, flashed the same formal smile and diverted her eyes to settle on Graham. 

Did she really come here for him? This old goof? Did I really have that bad a personality or looks or even charms? Sigh. 

Finally, the show was over and we stayed on the platform while the audience moved towards the exit at the side of the studio slowly. Some of the fans came towards us for autograph and photos. 

I scanned the crowd to check whether my lady wanted one and was in line. Uh huh. She quickly walked down the stairs and was passing in front of me when I saw her friend staring right back at me with a huge grin and murmuring something into her ears. She turned to look at me with a look of surprise which almost quickly changed into the same formal smile. 

I took the chance to excuse myself and leave the fans to Chris' and Graham's care and walked towards her. Her enchanting brown hazel eyes first widened a bit but then smiled back a bit more earnestly at me. 

"Hello, brave woman. You know, I must say my vanity was a bit punctured when you said you weren't here for me." I joked. 

She laughed lightly at my joke like she meant it. Wow, this is how she looked when she laughed? Her eyes shut tightly amd crinkled at the sides while showing her milky teeth off again. God, I'm ready to makes jokes for the rest of my life just to see her laugh this way. 

"Well, you look okay except for a bit of weariness from the heartbreak!" she joked back. 

"Haha yeah and may I ask you for your name again? I didn't quite catch it back there.." 

"Oh, its Aarti. A. A. R. T. I. Means 'prayer' back in India." she said confidently. 

"Christ, what a beautiful name. May I also say, just like you." I said with a chaste wink. 

Her friend giggled excitedly while she chuckled lightly and grinned. 

"You live in London you say, but you have an American accent.." 

"Oh yeah, I was in America for 2 years before coming to London just a week ago. The accent has kinda stuck with me, I guess." she said immediately. 

"Ah so you are new to our old London!" 

"Haha yes, and enjoying it very much. Very lovely people in here, really." she said looking up and down at me with a wink and a playful grin. 

I was going to reply to that when I heard Graham calling me back to the platform. I winced a bit thinking she would leave any moment and I'll probably never meet her again. I needed to make a move. A daring one at that. 

"Um, I... Well, I have to go. But, umm.. Well, I was wondering.." I struggled to get it out while she looked at me with an innocently confused look. Her friend understood what I was trying to say and lightly nudged her. 

"Well, it would be wonderful if I had your number. It would be refreshingly lovely to meet someone who isn't a fan!" I said while looking extremely nervous and fidgeting with the cuffs of my shirt. I had done this a hundred times before in my 37 year old lifetime. But why was I standing in front of her feeling vulnerable, fearing rejection and with palms sweating like a river. 

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said coming here was gonna be awesome, were you?" she said suggestively to her friend and gave a toothy grin to me.

She then quickly took out a card from her hand purse and gave it to me. Aarti Sharma, consultant corporate lawyer. It had her number and her office address. Hell, now I know where her guts come from. 

"That is my personal phone number." she said with a genuine smile. I returned the smile and gave her another quick, tight hug. I hugged her friend too and we said our goodbyes. 

She walked towards the exit while I walked back to the platform where Graham was waiting for me with Chris and some handful fans. 

Once I stood next to him, I quickly glanced back towards her to see her perfect hips swaying in the air. Oh how I would love to hold them with my hands and.. She looked right back at me and noticed that I was checking her out. Holy crap. I blew it. 

She chuckled lightly and gave a heart warming smile before exiting the set with her friend. 

Close call, Ben. 

And now that I had her number I felt a bit at peace with myself and with the people around me. I smiled warmly and posed for photos and signed autographs. 

Chris noticed the sudden mood change and looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a cocky grin. Crap, did he catch me taking her card? 

Well so what if he did. I don't mind him knowing. I don't mind anyone knowing. That I like her. That I like her since the moment I laid my eyes on her. 

I just hope she herself doesn't mind knowing that.


	2. Awkwardbatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one has a lot of "awkwardbatch" in it ;)  
> Enjoy!

It had been 2 days since the Graham Norton show fiasco and Ben wanted to call Aarti. His fingers were twitching and he kept taking his phone into his hands and unlocking it, just to stare at it for a while and then putting it down again. 

He wanted to call her badly. But also didn't want to come off as desperate. Her signals were clear and obvious. She never once looked at him or give him anything more than her formal smile. She just wasn't into him. 

'But I did get that volcano-erupting million pound smile when she caught me staring at her butt..' he thought to himself. Or maybe he just THOUGHT that he thought. 

"Volcano what??" Chris asked while trying to not to choke on his coffee by laughing too hard. 

They were in the middle of an another interview for STID and were having a coffee break. 

"Um, nothing. Its.. Just nothing." Ben said trying to sound casual and nonchalant. 

"Dude, if you wanna call her then just do it. Don't think about it. What are you afraid of, rejection? Well sorry to remind you, but your highness already got rejected by her in the show. I did too. Damn! Just think of how many people must have watched that. Haha, wow! She must really have at least 5-6 pairs of extra guts in her." 

"So you saw me taking her card. Ahh.. I know that, but I really don't want to get rejected by her, mate. I mean, I have been turned down by women many a times before, don't get me wrong. But this woman, I like her. I like her too much that I'm afraid I might not take the rejection too well if that was to happen." 

"Oi, you Brits and your insecurities! Just give her a ring, chap. You can never predict them woman. Ahoy, matey!" Chris said in a fake accent while Ben rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

All through the day, he kept looking at his phone. At one point, he even felt the phone staring back with a raised eyebrow at him. 

'Why can't she just call me instead? That's right, because I didn't give her my number in return. Bloody arse.' he mumbled to himself while eating his dinner alone in his flat. 

He finished up and turned on the tv to divert his mind. Surprise surprise. She was on tv too. Some entertainment channel was running a news on the interview and Aarti's act of bravery. 

That actually gave him some courage. What if she was watching it too and was thinking about him? 

He picked up his phone and took out her visiting card from his wallet. He entered the numbers quickly and tapped the call icon. 

"Please check the number you have dialled." 

'Oh dammit.' he carefully entered the numbers from the card, checked them again and then after what seemed like a century the ringing tone was heard. 

She picked up the call and he was about to greet and introduce himself when, 

"Hello, are you seeing this? Asian woman's act of bravery! Hahahaha can they get anymore cheesy?" she laughed heartily.

"......." 

"Hello, are you there?" 

"Um, yeah. Hi. Uh, how did you....." he started but was cut off. 

"Oh I knew you would call. But was expecting it a bit earlier. Like a day earlier. And then I saw this news and I was sure the only person who'll take the effort of calling me at this time of the night would be you, Mr. Cumberbatch." she said with a chuckle. 

"Crap, I am so sorry, I should have checked the time first before.. Its half past midnight. Shit, sorry. And wow, you were expecting my call? Um yeah, I wanted to call earlier but..." he started rambling but was cut off again. 

"But you were worried you might seem eager. You're right. You would definitely seem that. But I like eagerness. Shows that you care." she breathed the last word. Her voice sounded husky as if she was sleeping. That reminded him.. 

"Are you sleepy? I can call sometime later in the morning if you wish. I..." he was cut off again. Damn, this woman! 

"No, I'm not. I tried sleeping but couldn't and that's when I turned on the tv to watch them applauding my heroic act!" she giggled lightly. 

He finally let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and laughed too. She sounded really happy that he called. 

"Haha, okay and yes, they are this cheesy all the time. So you can imagine my plight." 

"Oh yes, I can. So.. How are you?" 

"I'm fine, except for a bit of a chest pain that my heart break 2 days ago caused." he joked. 

"Haha is that why you looked stressed and tired in some live interview that was on tv yesterday?" 

"Yes, that is exactly the reason for my non-good looking appearance. I'm just an inch away from suing you." 

"Well, you wanna remember that I'm a lawyer, Ben. Shit, I meant Benedict. I'm, I'm sorry, I...." this time it was her turn to be cut off in between. 

"Oh no, that sounded nice. Call me Ben. Please." 

"Um, yeah. Uh, o-okay." she stuttered from the sudden change of affection in his voice. 

He noticed that and winced. Not wanting to turn her off so soon, he tried changing the topic. 

"Well then, miss bravery, would you by any chance be free tomorrow? It would be lovely if you could come by to my place for a coffee." he said trying to sound as casual and as less eager as possible. 

"Um, your place? Well... How about my place? I am free all day tomorrow so you can pop in any time you wish. I'll text you my address." she offered. He could hear the smile in her voice which made his face to break out into a huge smile too. 

"Thank you, that's nice of you. And also, are there any other.. Well, do you live with someone?" 

"No, I live alone and so you don't have to worry about a drooling flatmate. Although, I do have a dog.. Are you okay with a dog? She might drool over you. She's got a thing for British men apparently." she said in a matter of fact way. 

"Well, that would be new but I think I can deal with that." he laughed. "Which breed?" 

"Golden retriever. And she's huge. Like really huge. Damn huge." 

"Haha, I can deal with that too. So do text me your address and I'll meet you tomorrow?" 

"Ha, wait until you see her.... Sure and do bring in some flowers for the lovely lady, would you?" she chuckled. 

"Ah, wouldn't it be downright rude of me if I didn't? Loveliest flowers for the lovely asian lady." 

"I was talking about my dog." she deadpanned. 

They both laughed together for a nice whole minute and then exchanged goodnights and hanged up. 

He was feeling good. Really good. She was funny, she was smart and had the looks to kill for. And to top that she invited him to her own place! 

'Does this mean she is or wants to.... No, don't get ahead of yourself. You don't wanna spoil it before its even started, Ben. Aw that's what she called me!' 

He knew he was far too happy to get any proper sleep that night.


	3. Miss Dumbledore

*beep beep* 

*beep beep* 

*beep beep* 

I groaned and slammed at the alarm clock hoping that'll make it shut up. Still, it continued its relentless beeping. 

Defeated, I woke up and set it off. I checked my phone to realize that it was a sunday. No work! Screw you, clock. I'll sleep again. 

I was a dead log for almost 8 hours and woke up at 2 in the afternoon. I definitely wanted to sleep more but then Dumby climbed on the bed and fell on me with all her weight. 

"Damn you, woman! I need to seriously put you on a diet. Or else soon, you are gonna be the one walking around with me having a leash around my neck.." I said while trying to push her off me. 

She chose to ignore that and made herself comfortable at the end of my bed. 

I stood up yawning and decided to watch some tv before brushing and other rituals. 

I surfed through some channels and before you know it, was asleep again. 

It must have been some time into my sleep when I heard the doorbell ring. 

I tried to rub off the sleep from my eyes while trying to figure who was out there bothering me at this time of the day. 

'Oh that must be Benedict. He said he would visit last night on the phone.' I reminisced with a small smile playing on my lips. 

And then it dawned. 

"HOLYY CRAPP!! ITS BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH AND I HAVEN'T EVEN BRUSHED AND I LOOK LIKE A MUMMY JUST OUT FROM THE GRAVE!! SHITTT!!" I screamed and then winced dramatically hoping he didn't hear that. 

But time and again, the universe has proved itself to be my worst enemy. 

"Um, I would definitely love to see a mummy in real life!" he called out from outside giggling softly. 

"Um haha sorry about that. Jus-Just a minute.. Let me.. Uh-ah you know....." I tried to bring something coherent out of my mouth while running into the bedroom and pulling out my bath robe that was on my bed and underneath Dumby. She yelped while I pulled it from below her and jumped to the floor with a really crossed look on her face. 

"I don't have the time to deal with you now. Straighten up your face, woman, we have a guest!" I ordered softly while trying my best to give her a glare and wear the knee-length black robe at the same time. It didn't help much that my hands were shaking. 

She slowly cat-walked (if thats even possible for a dog) and sat down near the door waiting for me to open it and welcome him. 

I dashed to the door and on my way tried to striaghten my bed hair and to rub my face with my palms. 

I opened it to find someone leaning on the door frame with a huge shit-eating grin on his face and moving his eyes up and down on me through a large, black plus thick-framed nerdy glasses. 

I almost didn't even recognise him with them. But the gorgeous face started ringing bells in my brain, reminding me, its the same Brit I met 3 days ago. He was dressed casually in a light sky blue shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his envious elbows (yes, envious because I've always myself wanted such a lean figure with lean hands and biceps although I do have quite a slim figure and its.. FOCUS, woman.) and black jeans. He also had a bouquet full of beautiful orchids in his left hand, as promised. 

"Um hi. Haha, sorry but my brain completely blocked out the info that you were visiting me today!" I tried joking and looking confident. Obviously failing. 

"Oh thats alright. I, uh, do you want me to.." he asked looking a bit nervous while he continued eyeing me head to toe. 

"No no, come on in. Please sit and feel free to..." I was abruptly cut off while trying to welcome him with my dog jumping at him with her front paws nearly touching his forehead. Yeah, thats how huge she is. 

He apparently hadn't seen her waiting for him behind me so when she lunged at him, I'm guessing he must have shit bricks. My theory was confirmed when he dropped the flowers to the floor, screamed like a girl and ran out of my door and halted at the corridor to check whether she had backed off. 

Instead, she starting running towards him and he ran screaming 'oh my god, stop it, help me, good doggy, shit' down the stairs and I'm dead sure my friends way back in India must have heard him with that loud voice. 

The whole situation was too hilarious for me to laugh like a normal human so I stood there for a minute, gripping at the door and trying to breathe. 

After I had cooled down, I picked up the bouquet and placed it on the table. Then I went in and changed my robe for an elegant black top and dark blue skinny jeans. 

I quickly brushed and rinsed my mouth, washed my face and was just wearing a bit of my eye liner when I heard the sound of someone running in and closing and locking the door behind them. 

I hurried there to find Benedict bent with his hands over his knees, trying to catch his breath. 

I softly tugged on his shoulders and made him sit on the nearby couch. I took the chair in front of him and waited for him to steady himself. 

And mind you, all this while I was laughing like those crazy witches in scary movies with their high-pitched squeaky voice. 

He finally normalized and looked at me a bit relaxed and was about to say something when we heard someone scratching the door from outside. His predator. 

He gave the door a glance and jerked his face quickly back to my direction with a scared look. 

Him pleading me not to let her in with only his eyes was just too much for me to handle. And I fell laughing hard on to the couch to his left. He kept looking at me deciding whether to give himself into the urge to laugh out loud or to continue pleading to me with those grey-blue eyes. 

After what seemed like a century, I sobered up to find him giggling like a girl. 

"I am so so so damn sorry! I didn't knew you were scared of dogs. But you did tell me that you were okay so.. Or I would have left her with my friend for some time." I told him while rubbing my face with my palms to lessen the redness which I was sure had appeared due to laughing hard. 

"No, I- I'm (giggle, pant), I'm pretty good with dogs.. Its just that (pant, giggle), I wasn't expecting such a huge dog with a dynamic personality (giggle, giggle) to charge towards me with great speed." he said while giving the door quick glances as if fearing that she would break the door and come in. 

"Its fine. Just don't worry. She's quite harmless, you know. The extreme harm she can cause is to lick your face. I'll let her in now and please don't scream like a girl. Or I might just be forced to film you on my iphone!" I giggled. 

He giggled back, nodded and then sat up and got ready for what felt like going into a battle. 

The second I opened the door, Dumby scurried in, looked around for her man and made a run for him when her eyes laid on the poor man. 

He tried his best not to shriek at first, but then calmed down and chuckled when she starting licking his face like an ice cream. 

"See, I told you. She has her preferences. She likes it British." I joked while my insides melted seeing him hug her and run his fingers through her long golden fur. 

He laughed and let go of her when she apparently got tired of him and cat-walked into the kitchen. 

"You have a beautiful house! Its calming too.." he said while roving his eyes around the flat. 

"Why, thank you! I'll let my landlady know about your opinion. She'll be happy." I said with a smug smile. 

"Oh, you just got here... So its rented. Obviously." he said sheepishly while swirling his fingers around the flat. 

"Yup. Although I'm planning on buying it in some months. Once I get settled in here and start getting my steady income." I said while thousands of jobs hurried into my mind all of a sudden. Paperwork, bank accounts, packing-unpacking, living alone.. 

"Well you should. Its really beautiful. Although you would need a much bigger place for..... Um, what's her.." he asked while looking at the lazy dog coming out of the kitchen disappointed. 

"Oh, its Dumby." 

"Ha, though she doesn't look so dumb to me in all fairness!" 

"Haha, its short for Dumbledore." 

He did a double take on me. 

"Let me get this right.. You named your enormous female dog after one of the greatest wizards from the greatest story ever heard on earth??" he asked me while looking mortified as if he had caught me feeding on a human. 

So... He's a Harry Potter fan! Yay. 

"Yup." 

"Okay..." he said never leaving his eyes from me. 

"Fine. It was a dumb choice for a name. I know. But it was the first thing that came in to my mind when I first got her. Her blond fur was kinda white at first. Like his beard." I said defending myself. 

He shook his head in a horizontal way telling me that it was the most idiotic excuse ever. 

I giggled and nodded accepting my defeat. 

"So, Mr. Cumberbatch. Shall we get to what you are here for?" I said while sitting up straight on the couch and pulling my top up a bit around my chest. It must have got pulled down when I fell on the couch laughing. The memory made me chcukle again. 

But the second I saw his face, I regretted my choice of words. And action. 

"Uh, for what I am here for?" he asked absent-mindedly while lifting his eyes up from where my hands were on my chest to my eyes with a glint of confusion. Or maybe, nervousness. 

"Haha, I meant coffee, dude! Geez!" I joked intensifying my American accent and laughed. 

He eyes flickered over my chest again and then started laughing as well. 

My insides trembled when I looked at the time on the wall. It had been just half an hour since he got here. And the sexual tension had already started building up. 

Wonder what's gonna happen ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it then do let me know! :)


	4. Chest fond?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its takes off from where it was left though I feel its quite lame and could have been better ^_^'

I mentally slapped myself 64 times for losing my vision control for a moment and giving her the chance to regard me as someone desperate. 

She seemed flustered for a while, but then quickly composed herself and invited me into the kitchen. 

While she was leading me and I followed her, I had to literally poke fingers into my eyes to stop them from going down and staring at her curvaceous, jeans-clad butt. 

Miss Dumbledore lingered around our legs, oblivious to the tension in the air. But after a while, she yawned like a rhino, licked her paws and then hurried into the bedroom, apparently getting bored of us. 

Aarti (I get the urge to jump around like a kid who just got his first toy car everytime I say her name!) started taking out mugs and other stuff from the shelves for the coffee while I sat on the counter stool, facing her. 

There was a tense silence while she went through the process of coffee-making. And by God, did she look elegant! 

The way her fingertips touched the marble counter, the way she strained her eyes and mind to get the perfect amount of coffee out of the box, the way her eyebrows arched up while pouring milk into the mugs, the way she pursed her red lips into a thin line while stirring them.... 

The way she looked at me smirking and knowing that I was staring at her with complete and utter lust in my eyes. 

But the truth to be told, it wasn't lust. Alright, maybe a part of it was. Admiration. That's what I would call it. She definitely had the aura of total confidence around her. And that made me nervous. I had never met a woman with such a high confidence level at the cost of me losing my own miserably. 

She pushed one mug towards my direction and sat on the counter stool opposite to me. She then took a small sip and smiled at me. 

We kept looking at each other for a while. Not saying anything. Just looking. In general, such situations have the capacity to make you feel weird and out of place. 

But her face was a mixture of calm and bliss. And somehow, that made me relax. 

"Are you deducing me?" she asked when I finally managed to break eye contact and took a sip. 

"Sorry?" 

"That amazing thing you do in Sherlock, you know. Just looking at people and reading them and stuff.." 

"I thought you weren't my fan." I smirked. 

"Doesn't mean I don't appreciate your work. And besides, if it makes you feel any better, I think Dumby would be more than just ready to captain your "cumberbitch" squad.." she giggled while finger quoting the word. 

"Oh yeah, she has made that quite evident.. Seriously though, you don't like me AT ALL?" I asked while pouting dramatically. 

"Nope." 

"Not even a bit?" 

"I can't even if I want to, honey. I'm gay. I dig chicks. Remember that girl I came to the show with? We're dating.." she said with a smile.

I looked at her with my eyes bulging out of their sockets and heartbeats so loud that I'm sure must have scared the crap out of her. 

"Oh God.. You seriously like me, don't you?" she giggled.

I kept staring. 

"Chill, I was joking.." she said unable to control her giggling. 

I kept staring. 

"Benedict, I said I was joking! I'm straight." she said getting a bit serious. 

I kept staring. 

"Holy shit, what the hell happened?! I was only joking around.. Hav-Have you..." she tried violently shaking me with her hands on my shoulders. I quickly jumped, laughed loudly and caught her by her wrists. 

"Oh my God dude you scared the hell out of me are you crazy I thought you had a stroke what on earth would..." she screamed and laughed at the same time. 

I brought her hands in front of me and clasped them together. She tried pulling back but I didn't give in. 

Then she did something which vaguely looked like trying to tickle my ribs and free her hands. But felt more like her scratching an itchy spot on my chest. 

"What would you say if I told you that you're the most wonderful person I have ever met....?" I asked her gently. 

"Did you live with your eyes closed all this time?" 

"Fortunately I think, yes." 

She smiled and looked away thinking about something. All this while, her hands were still firmly in my grip. 

"Benedict?" 

"Call me Ben." 

"Benedict.." 

"Ben." 

"Benedict." 

"Sigh. Yes?" 

"Are you free tomorrow?" 

"I believe I am." 

"Would you come here for sometime? Say, at 12 in the night?" 

My eyes widened a bit. 

"Depends on what you need me for." I gave my best sexy grin. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

"Nothing special. Just drop by if you can." she shrugged and smiled. 

There was something else behind that smile. Sadness? 

"I would love to. But..." 

"But..?" 

"I can't help but feel this is just a ploy to get me here for a date with Dumby." 

"My my, you are quite the mind-reader, aren't you?" she said laughing. 

She tried pulling her hands again and I let them back just a little, so that she could rest her elbows on the counter. 

She wiggled her hands in hopes of getting them back again but it resulted only in her black top getting pulled down around her chest. Not much. But enough for my eyes to quickly wander over the newly exposed skin. 

I shook my head slightly and looked back at her to find her face blushed with deep red. 

I awkwardly cleared my throat and finally let go of her hands. Damn you, eyes. 

"Yay! Haha, men are so easy to play with.. Just give them a lil show and they are all yours!" 

"Damn, you did that on purpose, you tease?" 

"'Course I did. I gathered that you are a bit.. Ahem.. Chest fond." she said pulling her top back up. 

"What?! No.. I'm not.. I'm what?" 

She laughed shaking her head and got up from the counter. Putting the mugs in the sink, she walked over to my side and held her palm out for me to hold. 

This. This is what pulls me to her. Around her, I don't have to be the "English gentleman" that people perceive me to be. I don't have to wear my manly image for her. I can be just what I am and still get a smile from her. 

And she doesn't have to be the gentle woman. Although this was just our second meeting, she had made herself comfortable with me and the other way round. I smiled and took her hand and walked back into the main room with her. 

We sat next to each other on the couch. She pulled up her legs and turned her body facing me. She stared into my eyes for a while and then widened her own. 

"Are you a vampire?" 

"Um, no." 

"Well, you have the eyes of one." 

"How so?" 

"The colors.. They change now and then. First they were greyish blue. Now they have turned a bit yellow around the middle." 

"And that makes me a vampire because..?" 

"Well, haven't you seen Twilight? The same thing happens with Robert's eyes in it. Man, isn't he a dish?" she grinned. 

"That is just great, isnt it? You think he's hot. But not me." I tried looking hurt. 

"I never said I don't find you hot." she smirked. 

"So you think I'm hot?" I asked like a small boy. 

"Nope." 

"Okay." 

"Do you have his number?" 

"....." 

"Ben?" 

"You called me Ben! Hah!" I grinned. 

"Ben Winshaw. He's quite hot too! Have you got his number?" 

"....." 

She giggled.

"I think I might as well date Dumby. At least she thinks I'm hot. Don't you, girl?" I ran my hand through her fur as she jumped into my lap. 

"I think she just broke my legs." 

We laughed and talked some more until it was time for me to leave. And I could have given up anything not to leave. 

We said our goodbyes and I gave Dumby a small peck. Aarti made me swear on my pet rock that I would visit her the next night at 12. 

And I could only be crazy happy that she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved/hated it?  
> Let me know! :)


	5. The Hangover Part 4 (?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took time. Way too much time. Like a really long time.

"11.55.01" 

"11.55.02" 

"11.55.03" 

I was counting the minutes plus the seconds until 12. Not that I was extremely excited about it. Just to kill the time. 

I was given a day off from work despite my protests. Not that I'm afraid my work's going to be affected. After all, my only job is to sit in an air-conditioned, well-maintained, posh, glass cabin while others worked their butts off. 

Mind you, I worked my butt off too. Its a pretty hard business trying to soak the biscuit into your tea while trying to keep your sleep-laced, dropping eyes opened without others noticing. 

I spent the rest of the day watching tv. Mtv played an interview of Ben. Um, Benedict. 

He looked evil sexy in a black polo shirt with a black coat over it. I wolf-whistled at the the tv and Dumby gave an approving bark.

"11.59.15" 

Gee, that was fast. 

"12.00" 

My doorbell rang just then. Gee, that was fast too. 

I slowly rose from the couch and swayed my hips towards the door and opened it. 

And there stood the guy who claimed to be busy and complained of scarce privacy, with some flowers in his hand (orchids again) and a sexy smirk plastered over his face, damn sharp on time. 

"EXACTLY on time. Not creepy at all." I smirked and arched my eyebrow while he gave me a quick hug and handed over the flowers. 

"It is creepy, I know. But that won't be the fact bothering you when I reveal that I had been waiting on the stairs since 11." he with a smug look. 

We looked at each other for a while and then started giggling. This guy knew how to lift someone's mood. 

"And where is my beautiful date for tonight?" he asked giggling again. 

"Oh I'm sorry, but your lovely lady fell asleep while waiting for you." I giggled back. 

Dumby was tired after managing to swallow almost three quarters of the cake at one go which I had got from the landlady in the evening.

He looked around the room and then settled his eyes on me. 

"No candles? No music? At least take the effort of getting me into the mood if you want this!" he said waving his hands over his body. 

I gave a hearty laugh and was gonna reply to that using all my wit when my phone started ringing. 

I excused myself from him and answered it. He went ahead and made himself cosy on the left side of the couch. 

"Thank you, bhaiya. Haan, thik hai. Main kar dungi. Acha, good night." 

I hanged up while walking over to the couch and sat to his right. 

"Well, that was brief and gibberish. Except for 'thank you' and 'goodnight'. Hindi, I take it?" he asked. The way he said hindi (which is my mother tongue) made me chuckle. 

"Yep. It was my brother from India. Just wishing me." 

"Oh that's sweet. He calls you every night to say goodnight?" he asked with a cute smile. 

"Haha, well that would happen only in a parallel world actually. It's my birthday today. He was wishing me the same." I returned the smile. 

He stared at me with his mouth open for almost a second before speaking again. 

"Oh my god, Aarti! Why didn't you tell me?? Well, its not something you tell people about when you first meet I know... But I wouldn't get to know it from anyone else than you, would I? I don't even have anything on me except for those bloody orchids...." he kept rambling and looking at me with surprise. 

"Benedict, chill. Its fine, really. I'm not much of a birthday person. So I'm actually grateful that you don't have any stupid gift with you." I said trying to convince him with my best smile. 

"Aw man. Oh and, many many happy returns of the day, love. May you keep smiling this way forever and ever!" he smiled before shaking my hand and placing a small kiss on my knuckles. 

"Thank you. And can I tell you that this was the first time someone actually did that thing to me?" I said while giggling hard. 

"Well, its not everyday that you find gentlemen like me, is it?" he smiled proudly. 

I chuckled and got up to put the flowers which were still in my hand on the table. 

"Don't tell me you're going to spend tonight with me in this house. Get dressed and lets go out to, I don't know, some pub maybe? Lets celebrate! And besides, London holds some amazing pubs, you know." he said getting all excited and worked up. 

"Why can't we just stay here and celebrate? You, me and the scrappy leftovers of the cake. That's all the fun I want." 

He just looked at me trying to figure out what was wrong with me or why I was this way. 

"You're the only friend who knows, Benedict. Well, at least for now. Some might pop up at my door by morning trying to take me somewhere where I don't wanna be. I like pubs and bars and all. I really do. But not today." 

"Fine, whatever the birthday girl wants. But something's missing..." he said squinting his eyes. 

"What?" I asked innocently. 

"Champagne! I'll go and get one from that shop I saw around the corner. It'll take no time." he grinned and got up walking hastily towards the door. 

I laughed and went towards him. I closed the door just as he opened it. He gave me a confused look. 

"Follow me." I simply said and gently pulled his elbows. 

I walked into my bedroom with him having an arched eyebrow and confused look. Can this guy get anymore adorable? He kept scanning the room as if I had stored some explosives in there. 

I opened the lower portion of my closet to reveal 5 unopened vodka bottles. 

"Oh my... Really? 6?" he asked me while trying not to laugh hard. 

"I got them as a farewell gift from my roommates in LA. I never planned to open them but now the occasion kinda calls for it, I guess." I said with a sly smile. 

We then went into the kitchen and I pulled out two small shot glasses while he sat on the counter stool opposite to me. 

"How about a vodka shot competition?" I grinned. 

He smirked and filled the short glasses with as much vodka as it can hold. 

"Bring it on, woman." 

We almost had 9 shots when I couldn't take it anymore and pushed the repeatedly filled glass in front of me aside. 

"You give up, love?" he grinned at me. He was holding up pretty good and gave away nothing to show that he was drunk. 

"Oh man, how can you be up still???? Shit, I swear I can see 2 Benedicts right now!!! And both are in different clothes...." I giggled uncontrollably. 

We both started giggling like teenage girls until I felt something making its way up from my stomach to my throat. 

I made a dash to the garbage bin and emptied small, gross food particles into it. Benedict got up and stood next to me while holding me from falling down. 

"Let's get more drunk, bitch!!!" 

And that's the last thing I remember saying that night. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I was having a good dream. 

A really good one in a long time. It was dark and blurry and I couldn't make much out of it. 

Aarti was standing or maybe sitting but she was a head taller than me. I was staring at her big bright hazel eyes which had become darker now. Too dark that I couldn't almost see her pupils. 

She was staring down at me and had an inexplicable look on her face. It was somewhere between care and bliss. As if she was caring for me and was happy at the same time. 

I wanted to touch her face. I wanted to cup her cheeks and pull her down for a kiss. 

I lifted my hand to do so and was almost there when I felt a huge tree falling on my back. 

I was violently woken up from my sleep to find Dumby in a sitting position on my back while I was sleeping on the bed on my belly. 

"Morning, girl. Please don't kill me...." I groaned while trying to rub off the sleep from my eyes. I shifted on the bed and this finally caused her to jump on the floor. 

The bed. I suddenly realized that I had no bloody idea where I was and my eyes shot open. 

This was Aarti's bedroom. 

I jerked my face to my left side. There she was. Sleeping blissfully with her mouth slightly open. How cute. A strand of her jet black hair was on her cheek and I brought my hand there to.... Mate, focus. 

We both were naked and had only her white bedsheet covering us. Oh. My. 

I tried to remember what was the last thing I could remember. 

I came at 12... And it was her birthday... And we had vodka shots and laughed like crazy... And she threw up and then we started drinking more... And... And? 

It didn't help much that my head was throbbing with pain. 

"Mm.." 

I turned my face to the left to find her stirring and making incoherent sounds. The way she was sleeping brought a big smile to my face despite the bloody headache. With her legs and hands thrown away. With the bedsheet covering only a bit of her chest. With her thick black hair, which had turned a bit wavy, spread on the pillow. 

She looked stunning. I smiled again trying to remind myself to breath. At that moment, I swear I could have given up everything in my life to spend the rest of it just watching her sleeping. 

She stirred again and then shifted to her left side facing me. 

What if this wasn't something she wanted? She was drunk and it might seem like I took advantage of it. 

I was sure I didn't force her into it. I wasn't that grabby man even when I was completely wasted. Although I'm pretty sure, I must have been the one who instigated it. 

All these thoughts were making my heart beat faster. How was I going to face her when she wakes up? What if she gets angry at me? 

The headache got even worse and I tried to calm myself. I ran a hand over my face and this movement made her stir again beside me. 

She moved her legs and then slowly opened her eyes, blinking and adjusting to the sunlight in the room, coming through the window. 

She looked at me and then yawned with a small smile playing on her lips. Her eyes roamed around the room and then bang.... It hit her. 

She looked down at herself and then looked at my scarcely covered body. She then brought her eyes to my face, widening them a bit. 

I didn't know what to do or say. I mean, this is not the first time I had found myself in such a scenario. But something about her face made my heart ache a bit. Was she gonna explode on me now? 

I widened my eyes too with my mouth slightly open and waited for a response from her with bated breath. 

She scanned my face for a while and then bursted laughing loudly. She pulled the bedsheet upto her face and laughed with her whole body shaking. Do I have something on my face? 

She then sobered up a bit and asked me, 

"Did we..?" 

Her voice sounded raspy and husky. And a bit bruised too. The way you sound after you've been screaming loudly for sometime. When I realized that it might be the consequence of last night, I blushed lightly. 

And, I was bit a turned on too. 

"Um, I don't, uh, remember anything. I can't seem to actually with the hangover.... Uh, do you?" 

She then averted her eyes and squinted them for a second as if she was in deep thoughts. 

"Nope." was her verdict. 

I just looked at her nervously. She was really calm and casual about this. As if we had just spent the night playing some board game and feel asleep during it. 

"Well, do you feel like we did something?" she asked me with a small smile. I understood what she meant. 

"Um, yeah. Well, my body is a bit, uh, sore." 

"Hmm... Mine too." she hummed.

I kept staring at her. 

"Why did you laugh so much when you woke up..?" I asked wanting to know what was so funny. 

She giggled a bit at the memory. 

"You should have seen your face, dude. It was like... Well, um.. Have you seen that gross movie called Species?" she asked me while still giggling. 

I looked at her in confusion, trying to figure out the connection between the said movie and the given situation. 

"I think I have." 

"Well, did you see that part where one of the scientist dudes finds that alien woman in his room waiting for him and then they do it and then finally realizes that he had screwed an alien. You had the same look on your face...." she started laughing loudly now unable to control anymore. 

I thought about it for a second and then started laughing as well. 

"Not a creepy example at all." I said while still laughing. 

"I know but its the first thing that came into my head. Well, considering the participants, I'm sure it must have been hot. Pity, we don't remember a thing." she said trying to be sad. 

She then looked at me with a shy smile. Complete and utter silence around us. Well, apart from those made by the birds and Dumby barking at them. 

Never before did I feel so calm and blissful. It was as if my head and my heart had opened up leaving all its troubles and its sorrows. They knew what they wanted now. I knew what I wanted now. And I never felt more sure of it. 

I was still lying on my stomach with my elbows propping me up. I lifted one hand and cupped her right cheek lightly. 

"Can I say something else which is creepy?" 

"Yeah." she smiled wide-eyedly at me. 

"Just some minutes ago, when I woke up and saw you sleeping beside me, that moment. That very moment has made me fall in love with you." 

She kept smiling at me and brought her hands up to my head. She tried taming my wild curls but failed. Giggling softly, she let out a big breath. I did too, not knowing I was holding one for too long. 

And just then the alarm clock on the night stand next to her side started beeping. 

She groaned, rolled over and set it off. Then she got out of the bed and pulled the sheet with her. Leaving me butt naked. 

"Shit, I'm sorry! Hehehe here..." she blushed and chuckled, quickly picking up her shirt from the floor and throwing back the sheet on my butt. I covered myself with it and sat at the edge of the bed. 

She turned the other way and buttoned her shirt. It made me chuckle how she was hiding herself from me. 

"You have work today too?" she asked turning around. 

"I have to meet my publicist at 3 for an hour and then I'm free." 

"I get back from work at 5. So... You can go back to sleep if you want. I'll make breakfast for you and leave in sometime." she smiled. 

"That would be lovely. Do you really have to go?" I asked her pouting. 

"I got a day off yesterday. So I have to..." she pouted back. 

I chuckled at her face and nodded. My head starting throbbing again so I winced.

She quickly went into the bathroom and brought a pill and a glass of water. 

"This will help." 

"How come you don't have even the slightest signs of a hangover?" I asked envying her. 

She just giggled and took her bath robe and went for a shower. 

I sat there with the sheet still draped over my lower body. 

I felt happy and scared. I had told her how I felt for her. And she responded gracefully. But I couldn't help but feel she wasn't interested in me. She had made that clear before. But the way she was with me, I could tell she liked me. At least, had some sort of a feeling for me. 

Or was this just a fling for her? 

She was back in the room soon dressed elegantly in a dark purple well-fitted shirt and figure-hugging black skirt. Her thick hair was tied up in a formal bun. Again, I was turned on. 

We had a night of passion just hours ago but it didn't help erase the sexual tension much. And not remembering a single moment of it only made matters worse by having to rack my brains to get at least something. 

She came towards me and knelt in front of me. She then bend her head down trying to get something from under the bed. 

And I got a nice view of her butt from up here. Oh God. Can this get anymore torturous? 

She finally pulled out her black formal heels from there and set them beside her. 

Still kneeling, she then looked at me and smiled shyly. I returned the smile. 

Cupping my cheeks with her hand, she said, 

"No guy has ever said to me what you did and mean it. Your face tells me you meant it. And I would like to believe that. Thank you." 

She then gave me a small peck on my lips and smiled warmly as she got up and walked out of the room. 

I heard sounds of her making breakfast and cooing at Dumby. 

I still sat there thinking of what she just said. I wanted to prove to her that I meant it. I meant it more than anything else I have ever said to anyone. 

She then came back and took her bag and other things and wore her heels. After which she gave me another kiss (a bit too longer this time, much to my happiness!). 

"Don't forget to eat. Bye." 

"You made it for me. So I won't. Bye." I grinned. 

She rolled her eyes and grinned back. 

"Dumby, don't trouble Benedict. 'Kay, girl?" she said to the mammoth in the living room. 

And I prayed for the same. 

I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes enjoying the state of utter bliss. I could get used to this! 

I heard her phone ringing and she spent some time talking on it before hastily picking up her things and leaving the house in a rush. 

There were some clicking and bolting sounds from the door. Dumby. 

I chuckled and fell asleep in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it or not, I really wanna know! :)


	6. Benedict Cumberbatch, My Captive.

"And that's done. You can add that in your presentation tomorrow. It must be your leaving time now.. Oi, its already 5 and I didn't realize!" my boss said with an apologetic smile. 

"Oh, that's fine. It'll be ready for tomorrow's meeting. Anything else, sir?" 

"No, that would be good. You can go now Aarti, and I'm terribly sorry for making you work past your time.." 

"Not at all. I normally leave by 4.30 and its just 5 now. Not much of a difference. Have a good evening, sir and see you tomorrow." I smiled trying my best not to sound tired and walked towards his cabin door. 

"You too. Oh, and Aarti? How was your birthday yesterday?" he smiled. 

"Well, that's what I had been trying to tell you over the phone yesterday, sir. My birthday is today. I got a day off for nothing." I said chuckling slightly. 

"What?! Christ, I am so sorry! Beth was going through the employees' file yesterday and told me that it was your birthday. And so I gave you the day off... Damn, Beth! She always goofs up..." he said laughing awkwardly. 

"Haha, that's fine. She must have read the date wrong. And I really did have fun yesterday." I said suddenly remembering about Benedict and the night which made my skin burn. 

"Yeah, and I made you work extra today. Well, a very happy birthday anyway and hope you enjoy the rest of the day, Aarti." he smiled. 

I quickly thanked him and walked out of his cabin. I then made way into mine and plopped on the desk chair. 

How can I totally forget about this??? 

Lots of work and tiredness were good reasons but its BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!! 

I mentally groaned at myself. He said he had to go somewhere at 3. For an hour though. He must have come back by now. Wait a minute. Why would he come back? Its not a common house that we both share. Its my flat. Well, the landlady's. And he must have left by now. 

And there isn't much in there for him to come running back. He even had me last night. 

I started sweating when I remembered about it again. Damn, it must have been so hot. And such a pathetic shame that I can't seem to remember anything at all. 

And those words he said to me in the morning.. That he had fallen in love with me. My heart pumped faster when I remembered that moment. 

Women all over the world would just kill to hear him say that to them. And here I was, doubting it. I did tell him that I believed him. But did I?

He's a passionate man. Passionate about life and his work. Maybe that's just the way he talks about things. Nothing much to get excited about. I snatched a tissue from the desk drawer and wiped off my sweaty forehead and neck. 

It pained a bit when the soft paper grazed over a spot on the side of my neck. I touched it and it stung a bit more. I took my phone and turned its front camera on and tried to get a look at what it was. 

And there, in all its glory, was a love bite. It was a dark pink shade and looked bruised. I touched it again and got the same stinging pain. And along with that came shivers. 

I shivered at not knowing whatever went down between us last night. The more I tried to remember, the more sweaty and frustrated I got. 

Finally, I huffed and gave up. I straightened my shirt collar not wanting anyone to get a glimpse of what was obviously, the remnant of a steamy hot love making session. 

I grabbed my bag and took all my other things and left my cabin. I was walking towards the car park when I saw Beth. 

"Hey there, Aarti! I am so sorry, love for getting your birthday wrong!" she said giggling and not looking apologetic a bit. 

"Sorry, my ass! You did that on purpose, didn't you? So that I don't get a leave today and you can still take me out tonight, get me bitch drunk and then have me mess up my presentation tomorrow.." I said playfully punching her belly. 

"Oh no, my evil plan has blown up again?" she asked fake grimacing and then laughing heartily. 

"Hey, but we are going out tonight anyway." she added. 

"God no, Beth. I'm still hungover from last night and all I wanna do is to sleep now. Or the clients would be having their meeting with a zombie tomorrow." I chuckled while unlocking my car and opening its door. 

"Aw man! Some other time then. But I am getting a party from you at all costs.." she said while hugging me quickly. 

"Hahaha, we'll see about that, love. Good night, Beth." 

"Good night and happy birthday, Aarti. And whoever gave you that envious mark on your neck, give him a smack on his ass for me, will ya? Or her, if that's the case." she said smirking and winking at me before walking away towards her car.

I blushed instantly and let out a dry, awkward chuckle. Damn, Beth! 

I quickly drove over to my place with the thought of a long, warm sleep clouded all over my mind. I checked the time. 5.45 pm. A really long sleep, indeed. 

I was up the stairs and in front of my door in no time. The door was locked from the outisde. That's weird. Where did Benedict get my keys to do that? They were in my bag with me.

Baaaang. It hit me. 

I unlocked the door with lightning speed and literally jumped inside to find him cosily cuddled with Dumby on the couch, watching tv. He had the same clothes on him which he was wearing last night. 

"Welcome back, my captor." he smirked. 

My bag slided off from the crook of my elbow and fell on the floor with a thud. All the blood in my body drained when I realized. 

I had locked Benedict Cumberbatch in my flat for more than 10 hours. 

I didn't know whether to laugh about the funny factor of the situation or to cry out of guilt. He had obviously missed his meeting because of me. 

So I just stared at him with my heartbeats racing at 10,000 kms per hour. 

He somehow managed to lift Dumby off him and put her on the ground. And then he walked towards me, just when a tear had made its way out of my left eye. Guilt won. 

"Seriously, Aarti?! I thought you would burst out laughing at this and never stop. Believe me, I couldn't when I realized what had happened." he giggled softly and swiped the tear off my cheek with his thumb. 

I quickly composed myself. 

"Why the hell didn't you call me, Benedict??! I would have come straightaway and let you out..." 

"But I didn't want to be let out." he just simply shrugged. 

"Are you crazy?" I asked him softly. 

"Yes." he breathed. 

Long forgotten was my warm sleep. All I wanted now was to have him hold me and kiss me. 

And as if he read my mind, he came in close to me and placed his hand on the small of my back. We both leaned in slowly just when Dumby jumped and touched his nose with her front paw. He jerked back trying to figure out what just happened while I bursted out laughing. 

He giggled too while trying his best to glare at the dog. 

"Are you hungry, Aarti? I am and was thinking about having dog meat for dinner..." he said still glaring at her. 

As if getting a exact idea of what he said, Dumby barked and ran into the bedroom. 

I laughed watching her get threatened and then looked at him. He looked back at me with a loving smile on his face. 

"I hope you are hungry though. I made dinner." 

I smiled and nodded. 

I picked my bag up from the floor and placed it on the table. He tugged lightly at my elbows and led me into the kitchen. 

And there on the kitchen counter were mouth-watering dishes of which I didn't even know the names, laid elegantly. My stomach growled in response. 

He smiled gently and I stepped forward but Benedict pulled my wrist back.

"Have a shower first. And then we'll eat." 

I looked at him with my mouth slightly open. I had never had anyone take care of me so much. 

Someone who made dinner for me. Someone who made sure I was clean before I ate. Someone who looked at me with such a loving smile that I just wanted to stay with him forever. Away from everything else. Away from the cruel world. 

I swallowed the hard lump that evolved in my throat and nodded before walking into the bedroom.

I could feel it in the air. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think :)


	7. Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out of the grave kill bill style and waves*  
> So, I'm not dead.  
> This chapter isn't my best but isn't my worst either.. Enjoy!  
> And there will be smut in the next.

"So you two are seeing each other?" she whispered.

"No, uh, we're not." I whispered back. 

"So you two are screwing each other?" she whispered.

"Not exactly.." I whispered back.

"Then why the fucking fuck is Benedict Cumberbatch currently in your kitchen setting dinner for you?!?!?" This time she screamed through the phone. 

I took Benedict's orders and was having a shower with images of the irresistible cuisine set on my dining table looming all over my mind. 

Who am I kidding. I was thinking about him. All I could think of was the way this night would end up. 

Would we again..? Or was this a Dear John dinner? 

I am insane. Why would anyone take the effort of making a whole three-course dinner for someone just to ditch them? He could have gone his way the minute I left the house. 

Oh wait. That would have been a bit hard considering I locked him up inside the house all alone with Dumby. I shuddered. Even I wouldn't want to be left alone with her for such a long time. 

A soft knock on the shower door startled me and halted my train of thoughts. 

I slided the glass door just a little to pop my head out while covering other essential body parts behind it. 

"Ub, meah?" The shampoo traveled all the way up from my head to the inside of my mouth and came out in bubbles. 

Oh, and the water drooling out of my mouth added to the beauty. 

"You have a call.." He chuckled at the sight of me and held out my phone. 

I swiped the soapy water from my eyes and tried to get a view of the caller's name. 

But more shampoo glided from my head and into my eyes and made them sting. I squinted and rubbed them with the back of my hand. He kept chuckling.

"Bill yuh blease geth ith fom mee?" I swear I have no idea what I said. 

"Hehe, ok." He magically understood what I wanted to say and giggled like a kid. 

I gave a sloppy, squinty-eyed smile and slided the door shut. 

When I had finished up and entered the kitchen, I saw him still holding the phone, presumably talking, with a sorry look on his face. I raised my eyebrows. 

He mumbled some "yeah"s into it and handed over to me. 

I took a glance at the screen. Ariana. Crap. 

I quickly mouthed an 'excuse me' to him and literally leapt into the bedroom and closed the door. 

"Hello, Ana?" 

Ariana was my roommate in LA. And the first friend I made there. Due to her being a loud mouth and gutsy, something which I have always wanted to be, we clicked instantly and grew very close.

The heavy set of questions bombarded to me in response revealed that he talked to her. And she recognized his oh-so obvious voice. Thankfully, she wasn't much of a cumberbitch. Just like me. Or is it? Ugh.

"I don't have a clue, Ana.. I just had a shower but here I am sweating like a pig." 

"Your classic giveaway, Tee. So did something happen between you two or not? No, wait. I need your London address first. In case your answer is negative, I need to catch a plane, come over and violently murder you." 

"Impossible. He'll save me. And don't worry, I haven't disappointed you." I chuckled. 

"Oh, thank heavens and hells! I don't have to kill you now. Whatever would I do with your body?" 

"Dumby should be happy to help you. I'm sure she'll swallow me in a go." 

"Hahaha, oh yes.. I almost forgot about the mini dino. How is she? Please tell me she attacked Benedict!" she laughed loudly. I could picture her on her couch, hand on her stomach. She loved Dumby more than I did. 

I narrated everything from the attack to last night to me holding him captive in a fast forward mode. I couldn't leave him there waiting for me all night, could I? 

Being herself, she kept poking in with 'whats and hows' after every sentence. I promised to call her and recount everything in detail the next day and hanged up. 

I changed into a loose knee-length black dress. It was thin-strapped but didn't reveal too much. Or too less. I let my wet hair loose on my shoulders and walked back into the kitchen. 

Benedict was knelt down on the floor, putting some chicken pieces into the dog's plate while she happily chomped off. 

"If she gets heavier even by a gram, she's going home with you, buddy." 

He looked up at me and grinned. He let his eyes roam over my dress and then locked them with mine. 

"She tried that puppy-dog eyes trick with me.." 

"Must have been a big effort for her!" I fake exclaimed and rolled my eyes. 

He laughed and stood up straight. I walked over and took the dish from his hand and placed it on the table. 

I could feel his eyes over me. More so, on my face. 

"What..?" I smiled gently looking at him. 

Pulled away from his thoughts, he jolted up and averted his eyes. Then he brought them back to my face and gave a cute sheepish smile which I returned. 

For the first time ever, I was feeling shy around Benedict. Yipee! I thought I was devoid of such feelings but he has somehow managed to bring that out in me. So, I have emotions. Take that, therapist. 

"So..." I started, desperate for a conversation, "Do you have any idea what happened last night?! I mean, I tried and tried but it seems like someone washed my brains out." I laughed. Wow, excellent selection of topic, Einstein. 

"That particular someone was vodka.." he replied smirking. 

"Haha yeah, how much did we end up drinking?" 

"All of it." 

"All of it?!" I repeated not believing him. 

"All of it." he grinned. 

"Oh my.. But there were..." 

"6 bottles." he cut me off. 

"Shit, how did we survive that?" 

'Cause we vomitted all of it as soon as we finished." 

"Okay, but why didn't we pass out then?" 

"We did. After that we don't remember, remember?" he chuckled. 

"Yeah, we did pass out but not before we..." I bit my tongue before I said anything else. Something hot crept up on my neck to my face. Nope, nope, not now, definitely not now, please..... Too late. 

He looked at my flushed visage and gave one burning seductive smile. He then slowly walked towards me. 

I stood there transfixed, glued to the ground, not able to move. 

He took my hands into his and held them at my sides while looking into my eyes. I stared back at them trying to figure out how on earth could their colors change so freely. 

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly. 

I then traveled my eyes down to his baby pink lips. 

"Vampires." 

He gave a low chuckle. 

"I'm afraid, I'm not Robert." his hands traveled up to my arms and shoulders.

"Fine by me.." I leapt up to his eyes again. 

His hands roamed up to my neck, his fingers caressing my collarbone. My body shivered internally as if I just stepped into an ice bath. He flicked his eyes over to my lips. 

"But you don't want to be my fan.." he leaned in dangerously close to my face. 

"And you're not helping.." I breathed. 

He quickly lifted his eyes upto mine. His black pupils had covered the whole of its lens by now. 

"Benedict, I.." 

"Call me Ben." he breathed and it barely reached my ears. All I could feel and think about was the warmth of his lips on mine now. 

"Ben?" 

"Hmm..?" he smiled while his sound reverberated around my ears. He leaned in closer and brushed our lips lightly. 

"Make me remember last night."


	8. Falling In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has some sexual content. Nothing too explicit or vulgar tho. Just a little heads up. Enjoy!

"Make me remember last night." 

I sensed everything around me stop when his lips touched mine. They were soft and warm and just glided on mine. He kissed me for just a minute before tugging at my lower lip with his oh-so warm tongue. 

I willingly let him in. He was frustratingly slow and that was driving me nuts. While he clearly enjoyed it. I could feel my body shiver and nerves tingle. I wanted more. So, I pulled back. 

"Ben..." 

Before I could say anything else, he understood my need and attacked my lips with more force and vigour this time. 

Off balance, I almost fell back when he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his arousal and that made my mind spin. 

He stumbled around the kitchen and finally backed me up against the refrigerator while grinding himself on me. 

Both moaning loudly into the kiss, it felt like we could die any moment without oxygen. But neither wanted to pull away. Finally, he broke the kiss and looked up at me, panting heavily with hooded eyes. 

The only noise in the room was of our heartbeats constantly threatening to outdo each other. His hands were on the either side of my thighs and went further up into my dress and onto my butt cheeks and squeezed lightly. 

My breathing got harder again and I leaned forward so that now I was hugging him. He trailed his kisses from my ear to that little spot below the back of my ear. I moaned and pressed myself harder onto him. He went down until he reached the area on the side of my neck that was occupied with that hickey he gave me last night. 

He licked over it with his warm tongue and then sucked on it further. That got me into a wild frenzy. My fingers got tangled in his hair and I softly tugged at them. He moaned loudly. I tugged at them again. He moaned louder this time and was losing his balance on himself and on me. 

And just then the stupid dog started barking at us. Go away, Dumby or I swear..

"Bedroom....wait.." he mumbled.

He tightened his grip around me and carried me into the bedroom. Dumby scurried behind us probably hoping to catch some action. And just when we got inside, he slammed the door shut with his leg. Bless you, Ben. 

He fell hard on the bed with me on top of him. Such a gentleman. I smiled at him. He smiled back but it changed into more of a smirk when he flipped us around with me under him now. He pressed his lean body over me and knew that it was turning me on like hell. 

He gave me sloppy, restless and rough kisses laced with passion while I tried my best to kiss him back. His hands massaged back and forth on the side of my thighs while mine tangled again with his soft and delicate hair strands. 

His lips again traveled through the similar path down to my neck and I arched my back knowing what was about to come. His now swollen lips brushed again over the sensitive spot and he grazed his teeth over it. 

I felt my body turning into a jelly under him. It was crazy how one bloody hickey could have such a mind-shattering effect on my body. 

I tugged at his hair harder this time. He moaned loudly and pulled back to look at me. 

"Did I do that to you.. Last night?" he asked with a smirk referring to the love bite.

"Nope. Got it in the office this afternoon..." I smirked back. 

He narrowed his eyes and stared at me with mock anger while I rolled mine. 

"Of course it was you, Bened..." 

But he cut me off by kissing hard while his hands came up and pinned my arms above my head. Holding them still with his left hand, his right one traveled below over my breast and rubbed at it with his palm. 

I grinded myself against him harder. No fooling around anymore. I was far too turned on. I wanted him. Now. 

He pulled back from the kiss and gave me a look asking me whether I was ready. I nodded my head slightly. Was I ready to let Benedict Cumberbatch have me? You bet your ass I was.

And in minutes we were out of our clothes and he was inside me. I felt complete. In every single way. He was sitting with his legs stretched out while I was on top of him. 

He felt so damn good inside me. It was perfect. And the way he loved me just made it better. 

His hands were all over my back helping me up and down. Every thrust was pushing me over the edge. My whole body was quivering and soft whimpers came out of my mouth. 

He looked lovingly up to my face. Yeah, in this position I was a few inches above this tall tree-human. I tried looking back but my eyes were blurry with pleasure clouded all over them. 

"Aarti, l-love?" he asked softly while his hands snaked up to my breasts and kneaded them. His breathing was irregular while he kept moaning. 

It was more than I could take. I had never had a man who moaned so passionately while making love to me. Most men groaned or grunted while he, he moaned softly. Letting me know that he was loving this as much as I was. He was himself experiencing all those pleasures that he was causing to me. 

I looked down and kissed him. It was wet and sloppy but filled with love and moans. 

He brought his left hand between us and placed it over my stomach. He played his fingers up and down causing the muscles inside me to tremble. He brought his hand a bit lower down my stomach when the leather strap of his wrist-watch grazed on my skin, sending electric tingles all over my body. 

"Ahhhhhh... Ben, I-I can't..." I stopped moving and held him tighter. 

He held my waist and laid me back on the bed. He back was in control now and that was just the way I wanted it. 

My hands trailed down to that perfect round ass of his and squeezed hard. He kissed my neck and moaned harder into my ears. 

"Mmmm, love do that again...." he breathed and smiled against my skin. 

I smiled back knowing that he was getting close and so was I. I did it again and squeezed my legs lighter around his waist. 

One more thrust from him and we heard the world crashing down around us. He moaned my name and other sweet endearments louder and louder into my ears while I held him tighter when all my senses of control and sanity started failing me. 

After what seemed like a eon, we were still clinging onto each other trying to ride our waves of erotic pleasure together. 

He brought his hand up and cupped my cheek while kissing the other. 

"I am in love with you." he said with sheer and utter confidence while looking into my eyes with pure passion. 

And what about me? Did I? Nothing felt better than echoing him at that moment. 

"And I fell in love with you just now." I breathed while smiling softly. 

Oh, I did. The after-love face of Benedict was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my lifetime. How could anyone just not love him? 

But the real question was, would I still be in love with him after this passion laced moment subsides? 

And him. A guy who is wanted by everyone and everything that is filled with female hormones. 

Will he be still in love with me?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, then do leave kudos and I'll update more :)


End file.
